This evaluation will continue data collection begun under the Lawrence County (Alabama) Health Care Project, strengthen the analysis of data already collected and utilize the experience gained over the past three years in health measurement to expand the evaluation to include several health indexes thought to have promise. This cross-sectional and longitudinal study of health measurement instruments and evaluation methodology will, in addition to providing health status data related to a specific delivery system, permit validation studies on, and comparison of, the indices proposed for health status measurement. The study is financed by the Bureau of Health Services Research, Health Resources Administration, Public Health Service, DHEW, for a period of three years ending in June, 1977.